Owner of the body part 1
by sasunata chan
Summary: Apa kalian pernah merasakan sakit tapi menyenangkan? Terkurung namun bahagia. Aneh? kalian boleh memandangku begitu karena keyataannya sepertih itu. Aku Hinata 18 tahun ini tentangku dan orang yang paling ku cintai Uchiha Sasuke. konten dewasa, dan sedikit BDSM.


**Owner of the body part 1**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Genre : Drama/ Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, konten dewasa, sedikit bdsm, typo, abal, gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kalian pernah merasakan sakit tapi menyenangkan? Terkurung namun bahagia. Aneh? kalian boleh memandangku begitu karena keyataannya sepertih itu. Aku Hinata 18 tahun ini tentangku dan orang yang paling ku cintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Pertama kali aku jatuh hati pada Sasuke karena tampa sengaja dia menolongku, waktu itu aku dingangu anak-anak nakal entah karena tampangnya menyeramkan atau seragam kami yang serupa, anak-anak nakal tersebut meninggalkanku.

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja aku tertarik padanya, pernah suatu kali aku melihat dia menolong seekor anjing yang kebasahan. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat anjing yang lumayan besar tersebut dalam gendogannya. Tapi ketika melihatku ia langsung memberikan anjing itu padaku dan pergi begitu saja. Saat itu aku tersenyum, ternyata dibalik wajah datarnya tersimpan hati yang begitu lembut.

Sebenarnya sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan, jangan Tanya tentang orang tuaku karena aku tidak tahu entah mareka masih hidup atau sudah mati. Dan karena aku sedikit pintar maka aku diterima disebuah sekolah ternama di kotaku aku dan dia sekelas.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku tidak begitu tertarik karena dia sombong dan suka mengacuhkan teman-temannya. Padahal aku sendiri susah mendapatkan teman. Tapi entah takdir atau apa aku malah terpikat padanya.

Aku berniat menyembunyikan perasaanku karena aku tahu bagaimana sikapnya pada perempuan namun rasa cemburu mengalahkan logika ku. Aku malah mengungkapkan rasa sukaku secara terang-terangan padanya. Wajahnya tetap datar padahal wajahku sudah merah padam.

Setelah peryataan itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa wajahnya tetap datar melewatiku saat itu aku tahu rasanya patah hati, tapi siapa sangka dia malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang aku bikin aku terkejut.

"Ayo kita tinggal bersama." Haruskan aku bersorak? Aku sangat gembira. Biarpun dia tidak bilang suka juga padaku namun itu artinya dia menerima aku bukan?.

Sasuke tinggal sendiri katanya ia ingin mandiri dan ayahnya bisa mengakui keberhasilannya. Dia ingin mengalahkan kakak satu-atunya Uchiha Itachi. Satu poin lagi yang membuat aku sangat suka padanya.

Sejak saat itu aku meninggalkan panti dan hidup bersamanya, awalnya biasa saja aku dan dia berhubungan layaknya remaja biasa. Kami bercinta dengan penuh perasaan dia begitu lembut memperlakukan ku hinga aku tahu satu hal tentangnya, tentang kakak yang dibencinya. Dan aku pun jadi pelampiasanya.

Ketika kakaknya mendapat kepercayaan yang lebih dari ayahnya. Sasuke pulang kerumah dan memecahkan barang-barang ia memperlakukanku sangat kasar. Waktu itu aku begitu takut terhadap Sasuke.

Tapi aku tak sanggup meninggalkannya. Walaupun aku tahu aku akan menderita bila bersamanya.

…

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori aku sudah lama suka Hinata-sempai sejak pertama aku sekolah di sini. Waktu itu aku melihat Hinata-sempai mengeraikan rambut Hinata-sempai cantik sekali." Aku sedikit tersanjung mendengarnya ternyata ada juga yang menyukai aku.

"Eh… i-i-itu…" sebenarnya aku takut berdua dengan lelaki lain, aku takut Sasuke melihat kami.

"J-jangan salah paham aku tau kalau Hinata-sempai pacaran dengan Sasuke-sempai. Aku hanya ingin Hinata-sempai tahu perasaanku"

**BRUUK…**

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa masih nekat hah?!" hal yang kutakutkan terjadi aku melihat pria kecil berambut merah terpelanting cukup jauh setelah ditonjok Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Aku berusaha menahan Sasuke kupelut erat tubuhnya. Tapi dia melepaskan tanganku dan mengenggam kuat lengan tanganku.

"Ikat dia Naruto!" aku lupa kalau dia tidak mungkin sendiri dia pasti bersama temannya.

"Oke. Teme-chan!" orang ini masih bisa bercanda saat sepertih ini Sasuke langsung melayangkan tatapan kematian kearahnya namun pria itu malah cecegesan.

Naruto satu-satunya teman dekat Sasuke. Entah kenapa mareka bisa dekat aku juga kurang tahu. Terlalu banyak yang belum kutahu tentang Sasuke.

Aku tidak dapat berkutik ketika Naruto mengikatku dengan ikat pinggannya.

"Jangan perlakukan Hinata-sempai sepertih itu!" pria itu kenapa tidak lari saja sih aku takut Sasuke tambah murka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tuh kan. Sasuke langsung menerjang dan menghantam orang itu membabibuta. Pria itu tidak melawan entah tidak bisa berkelahi atau lemah.

Sedangkan aku hanya mampu menjerit dan menangis melihat itu dihadapanku, Sasuke sengaja. Pria itu tergeletak lemah didepanku Sasuke mendekat dan menjambak rambutku kencang membuatku menringgis mengadah kearahnya.

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan dekati cowok lain dibelakangku" bolehkah ini kuartikan sebagai bentuk cinta Sasuke kepadaku? Lalu Sasuke menciumku kasar dan melepaskan ikat pinggan ditanganku.

"Kasihan" Naruto mengangkat kepala Sasori yang terkulai lemah, ciprakan darahnya di mana-mana bahkan juga ada diseragam Sasuke,. Aku menyayangkan kejadian ini.

Sasuke menyeretku kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu.

…

"Uhhh…"

"…"

"Angkat kakimu Hinata"

"Ahhhhsss…"

"Sumbat tu mulut kita di toilet pria!"

Kalau dia tahu ini toilet pria kenapa dia malah membawa ku kemari dan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padaku. Sasuke menghimpitku di dindin toilet rasanya sesak saat dadaku tertekan di lantai dinding cukup keras dia mengangkat pahaku keatas pahanya dan menekan-nekan bagian terdalam pahaku yang hanya tertutupi dengan rok sedangkang celana dalamku entah di mana.

Sasuke kini membalikkan tubuhku kearahnya dan membuka kancing bajuku, sedangkan mulutnya menjilat leherku perlahan kemudian mengigitnya. Hampir saja aku menjerit kalau saja tangannya tidak membekab mulutku.

Bra ku diangkat keatas kemudian memijat pelan dadaku namun itu hanya sesaat karena selanjutnya dia meremas-meremas tempat tersebut cukup bertenaga menimbulkan pekikan yang tak bisa kutahan dari mulutku. Bibirnya dengan cepat membungkam mulutku dan membawaku pada ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Umhhhhh….mhh" dia kemudian melepaska tautan bibir kami membuatku sedikit kecewa, jujur aku menikmati caranya berciuman. Dia menyeringai kearahku.

Tangannya kembali meraik pahaku yang sebelumnya dia turunkan dan menjanggahnya dengan pahanya kembali membuat selangkaganku terbuka bebas didepannya, sebernarnya agak susah juga berdiri sepertih ini namun tangan Sasuke memelukku erat bolehkah aku berpikir dia takut membuat aku terluka?. mukaku memerah memikirkannya padahal kami sering melakukan ini tapi tetapa saja aku malu. Walaupun ini pertama kali dia melakukannya di toilet.

"Ini hukuman karena telah berani mendekati cowok lain" ia berbisik ditelingaku menimbulkan sensasi aneh ditubuhku dan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di sekitar pahaku.

"Hey… kau keluar?" aku memang kacau padahal ia memperlakukanku kasar dan masih dapat kurasakan perih di dadaku tapi entah kenapa aku terangsang hebat hanya karena suara serak dan hembusan nafasnya didekatku.

"Tapi ini belum seberapa" dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum devilnya membuatku berdebar. Dan cairan diselangkaganku semakin banyak keluar ketika dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda di kantongnya. Debaran didadaku semakin hebat. Bukan karena takut tapi aku berdebar karena menunggu apa yang akan dilakukanya padaku.

"Suka?" pertayaan yang yang tak perlu kujawab. Dia terkekeh melihat tampangku lalu kembali membawaku dalam ciuman yang lebih menggairahkan. Aku tidak sedar ketika dia mulai mengarahkan benda berbentuk lonjong yang tak begitu seberapa didepan lubangku, lalu dia langsung menekan benda tersebut sehingga masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubangku.

"Aummmh…." Jeritanku tertahan dengan mulut yang masih setia meliuk-liukkan lidahnya dalam mulutku.

"Oke" dia kembali melepaskan mulut kami sehingga mengeluarkan suara kecapan.

"Eh?" dia kembali terkekeh.

"Aku akan mengikatnya di sini" Sasuke kemudian menurunkan kakiku dan jongkok dibawah pahaku dan mengikat sesuatu disana.

"Sudah." Dia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan bajuku.

"Sasuke?"

"Kau akan memakainya seharian." Oke sekarang mukaku memucat jadi seharian di sekolah ini aku menahan ini. tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menolak dan pasrah saja ketika di tarik keluar. _Aku memang bodoh_.

…

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke_kuuun!"

inilah yang kubenci ketika para fans Sasuke mendekati kami, mareka tidak peduli aku sebagai pacarnya mareka langsung mengerubuni Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita kencan?" seorang perempuan berambut merah bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke ketika kami sudah berada dikelas. Wajahku memasam aku tak suka ini kenapa Sasuke tidak menolaknya tapi ia malah melongggarkan baju perempuan itu dan melihat kedalam membuat para perempuan di kelas kami menjerit dan perempuan itu memerah sama sepertih rambutnya.

"Hn" Sasuke tidak menolak, aku sakit hati. Selalu begini.

"Aku jamin kalau Sasuke-kun pasti puas kencan dengan ku." Perempuan itu menempel pada Sasuke manja dan tersenyum sinis padaku. Yang ku lakukan hanya menunduk di dadaku ada rasa nyeri. Apa ini? aku merasa Sasuke itu aneh. Aku tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain sedangkan Sasuke-kun kadang berkencan dengan wanita lain. Bila kutanya dia hanya menjawab mareka hanya selingan.

Aku kawatir sebernarnya Sasuke menganggapku apa? kadang aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi aku sendiri tak mampu hidup tampanya.

"Aum!" aku langsung mengigit bibirku saat kurasa benda yang berada diselangkaganku bergetar dengan cepat. Dia menyeringai dan medekatkan kepalanya kearahku dan berbisik.

"Kau cemburu?" Apa Sasuke mengira aku adalah lelucon. Dia sungguh tidak pernah mau tau perasaanku.

"Ddrrrrrtttt…"

Sekarang aku mulai gelisah rasa marah, malu dan takut membuat rangsanggan yang hebat dalam diriku dan dapat kurasakan pahaku menghangat, sesuatu mengalir disana. Aku semakin kuat mengigit bibirku. Rasanya meleleh dan aku sudah tidak kuat menompang tubuhku seandainya Sasuke tidak cepat menangkapku kurasa aku akan terkapar dilantai.

Dia kembali menyeringai kurasa aku akan menderita sebelum bel berbunyi untuk pulang.

…

**PRANG **

Aku terkejut ketika terdengar barang pecah di ruang tamu, tadinnya aku berniat menyiapkan makan malam untukku sendiri aku tidak berharap Sasuke bakal pulang malam ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku sungguh terkejut melihat Sasuke dirumah, kurasa moodnya tidak bagus.

Dia melihat kearahku dia memandanku tajam. Mendadak aku gementar aku takut saat Sasuke sepertih ini.

"A-a-apa y-yang t-terjadi?" dia tidak menjawabku tapi lansung mencengkram tangaku dan menyeretku ke kamar. Dan mendorongku begitu saja keatas kasur.

"Sasuke?"

Ia kembali mengacuhkanku. Ia mendekat kearahku namun karena takut aku malah bergeser kebelakang. Matanya benar-benar menakutkan. Aku berniat segera pergi dari sini aku gementaran tapi tangan Sasuke terlalu cepat ia menarik kerah baju belakangku hingga aku terjungkal ke kasur.

Sasuke menindihku kedua tanganku di cengkramnya erat. Kemudian dia menarik baju apronku secara kasar dan mengikat kedua tanganku. Aku tak berdaya sekarang.

"A-aadaa apaah Sasukeeeuh-kun" sulit sekali aku berbicara karena Sasuke menduduki perutku. Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menjawab ia malah sibuk membuka seluruh pakaian yang ku kenakan.

Ia meremas pelan dadaku dan memencet-mencet putting dada kiriku, aku merintih dari pada terangsang aku lebih takut pada mood Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau tahu tentang Aniki-brengsek? Dia lagi-lagi merebut perhatian Ayah. Cabang perusaan itu harusnya aku yang pegang tapi Ayah lebih percaya pada orang **berengsek itu!**" dia menarik kedua puttingku secara kasar.

"awwwh..a mungkin bukan itu masuk Ayah Sasuke-kun" dadaku rasanya perih sekali. Dan aku menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Aku bisa melihat kilatan amarah di matanya.

Sasuke menunduk dan mengigit puttingku dengan keras. Aku menjerit rasanya sakit sekali aku bisa melihat darah disekitarnya.

"S-sakit…"

Sasuke mengelus-elus bagian itu sebentar setelah berbuat kasar padaku sekarang dia menyesal?

Kemudian dia menyesap putingku setidaknya ia sedikit mengurangi rasa perih disana.

"Sudah lumayan?" lumayan? Orang ini seharusnya minta maaf denganku bukannya bertanya sepertih ini. ia menhela nafas kemudian. Sekarang bukan mata yang menyerahkan yang terlihat tapi seringai setan muncul di bibirnya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik Hinata." Ada apalagi dengan Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang sekarang malah menbuat dia 3kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari pada tadi.

" Itachi-ni punya pacar" lalu apanya yang aneh wajah kalau Itachi punya pacar bukankah dia sama populernya kayak Sasuke.

Aku tidak mengerti dan malah memiringkan kepalaku rasanya pegal juga dengan tangan yang terikat begini.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai "bukankah akan menyakitkan kalau pacar selingkuh dengan adiknya." Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

"ini hanya sementara, setelah ini mungkin kita bisa berlibur berdua saja."

Sementara? Entah kenapa timbul keingianku untuk memanfaatkan perempuan itu agar aku terbebas dari Sasuke. Mungkin aku akan jadi orang jahat tapi aku ingin kehidupan yang baik. Aku tidak mendapatkan itu dari Sasuke walaupun impianku ingin menghabiskan masa tua dengannya.

…

Tak butuh lama memang untuk Sasuke mengaet perempuan itu, buktinya di ujung kelas di meja Naruto mareka (Sasuke dan kekasih kakaknya) bermesraan disana. Naruto mendekatiku.

"Kau dicampakkan ya? Kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu melepas kesedihan." Apa Naruto berpikir sekarang aku sama dengan pacar Sasuke lainnya. Dicampakkan lalu menjadi teman bermain kawannya. Aku melewatinya dan duduk di kursiku.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun sekarang punya pacar yang lain ya? Ada yang terluka nih" perempuan-perempuan di kelasku malah mengeraskan suaranya padahal meraka ada di sampingku. Aku tau Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tapi aku tetap saja sakit hati ada bagian dadaku yang terluka lagi.

**Braak**

"**Sasuke!"** tenyata berita cepat sekali tersebar kakak laki-laki Sasuke sudah berada di kelas kami.

"konan!" dia lagi-lagi terkejut. Wajahnya menunjuk kepedihan apa dia sakit hati? Tapi aku melihat Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Ia lalu mencium Konan tampa basa-basi.

"Sasuke" Itachi mengepalkan tangannya aku bisa melihat kalau kakaknya Sasuke menahan amarah. Tapi ia masih meneruskan "Apa kau mencintai pacarku?" Sasuke terkekeh.

"Hn" perempuan itu langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Maaf Itachi-kun tapi aku sudah lama cinta pada adikmu…" tunggu ini kesempatanku. aku pun lari kebelakang dan menabruk Sasuke.

"L-lalu bagai mana denganku Sasuke-kun?" semua orang diam mungkin mareka tidak meyangka aku bisa seberani ini. Sasuke memandangku tajam dan mengisyaratkan untuk pergi. Tapi aku tak peduli aku terus mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Benar lalu bagaimana dengan wanita ini?" kurasa perempuan itu tau tentang hubungaku.

"Dia siapa?" kakaknya Sasuke ikut bertanya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Pergi!" Sasuke lalu mendorongku hingga aku terjerembab di lantai tidak ada yang mau menolongku, aku memandang nanar kearah Sasuke tapi ia memalingkan mukanya. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh tapi memantapkan hatiku pergi darinya. Walaupun aku menginginkannya hati tetap merasakan kesedihan sungguh aku sangat mencintainya.

Selanjutnya aku segera berlari keluar tampa peduli orang-orang yang kutabrak.

Aku terengah-engah ketika sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Lalu aku mengambil tasku yang sedikit berat. Didalamnya ada beberapa pakaianku rasanya lega aku menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen sehingga membuatku batuk-batuk. Anak yang lain merasa heran karena canggung aku segera menyetop sebuah bus yang kelihatanya antar-kota. Aku akan pergi dari kota ini diam-diam.

Susana sunyi mungkin karena penumpangnya tidak banyak membuatku tertidur sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk di sampingku.

"Nona…nona" aku merasakan seseorang mencolek bahuku membuatku langsung terbagun dari tidurku. Dan ungtunglah hanya kondektur bus. Kondektur itu menyulurkan tangan kearahku, ah aku lupa untuk membayar ongkos busnya. Lalu aku mengeledah tas, tapi yang kucari tidak ada, sialnya aku lupa mengambil uang yang Sasuke kasih untuk belanja keperluan dapur. Wajahku memucat ketika mata orang itu menajam kearahku.

Tiba-tiba orang disampingku mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu membayar ongkos busku. Dia berbalik kearahku dan tersenyum. Alisnya begitu tebal dengan gaya rambut yang cukup aneh. Tapi caranya tersenyum menunjukkan kalau dia orang baik.

"Kau terlalu semangat ya sehingga lupa bawa ongkos?" aku memerah.

"Namaku Tetsuya Lee, kau mau kemana dengan seragam ini?" Saat melihat senyumnya aku tau aku akan memulai kehidupan yang baik setelah ini.

…

**Kembali pada Sasuke**

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke-kun telah memilihku" perempuan bernama konan itu memeluk Sasuke senang. Tapi…

**Bruukh**

Perempuan itu terjerembab kelantai Sasuke mendorongnya, anak-anak di kelas melonggo drama apa lagi ini yang akan di perlihatkan pada mareka. Baru saja mareka menikmati 2 drama pagi, kekasih yang di campakkan dan dan perselingkuhan dengan pacar sang kakak. Sekarang apa lagi.

"Kenapa" perempuan itu menangis tak tahu salahnya apa tadi Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya dihadapan kakaknya sendiri dan mencampakkan pacarnya demi dirinya.

"Kau hanya alat." Sekarang perempuan itu hanya bisa menangis. Dia menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang kasar pada Itachi, ia bisa melihat wajah terluka kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun dipacarinya. Dia terjebak dengan cinta masa lalunya. Konan berpikir ketika tadi pagi saat Sasuke kekelasnya dan mengucapkan Cinta dia yakin Sasuke sungguh_sungguh saat itu. Tapi ternyata Sasuke hanya memanfaaatkan dirinya.

.

.

"Mana Hinata Naruto" Naruto yang sedang asyik-asyik dengan beberapa gadis terkejut. Namun Sasuke tetap acuh.

"Hey… kau mengagetkannku."

"jawab saja pertayaanku."

"Bukanya kau mencampakkan dia?" setelah itu Naruto hanya cecengesan melihat tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia pulang. Tadi ia lari kearah gerbang." Dan tampa mengucapkan terimakasih Sasuke bergegas pergi. Naruto sih tidak peduli dia sudah biasa di perlakukan sepertih itu oleh Sasuke, lalu ia kembali sibuk meraba-raba gadis didepannya membuat perempuan itu terkikik-kikik geli.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir apa tujuan Hinata berbuat sepertih tadi saat dia menjalankan rencananya. Bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau ia ingin melihat wajah sakit hati Itachi itu merupakan kesenanggan baginya.

Kayaknya gadisnya itu perlu diberi pelajaran lebih. Kalau perlu buat ia tidak bisa berjalan selama 2 hari, tapi sebelum itu dia harus memperlihatkan 2 tiked liburan dulu padanya, memikirkannya membuat sudut bibirnya naik sudah lama dia tak sesenang ini. mungkin membuat Itachi menderita bisa meningkatkan gairah hidupnya.

"Hinata!" ketika sampai disebuah rumah yang disewanya Sasuke memanggil-manggil Hinata, namun Hinata tak menjawab panggilannya membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk. Sasuke lalu berlari ke kamar mareka dan membuka lemari baju.

Namun salah satu lemari itu kosong, lemari itu milik Hinata, Sasuke kalap dia lalu menrobohkan lemari kaca itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras dan pecahan kaca dimana-mana. Sasuke terduduk dilantai dan merobek karcis tersebut air mata mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya.

Namun secara kasar dihapusnya. Sasuke berdiri lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berani sekali kau meninggalkanku Hinata. Kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku terpaksa atau suka lera."

Terimakasih sebelumnya kepada: Moku-chan, geje, Hime No Rika, dnd, , jave, Dewi Natalia, Zae-hime, Momoka, Hyo Hyouichiffer, Tsukiyama Himemiya, jendaiyu, guest, Nietha, momogi, Deshe Lusi, .39. maaf bila ada kesalahan nama.


End file.
